Heart's Predestination
by kisa-Chan-sohma
Summary: La primera vez, lo engañaron. La segunda, lo traicionaron... Pero no habría una tercera. Se lo había JURADO. ¿Pero que ocurre cuando se encuentra a una joven en su misma situación? Todos Humanos CAP 2. PESADILLA
1. Prefacio

_**HEART'S PREDESTINATION**_

**Prefacio**

_Cuando el "clic" de la puerta me avisó que ésta estaba cerrada correctamente, la oscuridad me envolvió por completo. Todo a mi alrededor tintaba de negro y es que en verdad se me había hecho muy tarde y la noche cubrió a la ciudad._

_A tientas, distinguiendo apenas la leve silueta de algunos muebles gracias a la luz de la luna, me acerqué a la pared, palpándola en busca del pequeño interruptor blanco que daría visibilidad a todo. Finalmente, lo encontré._

_Presioné sobre él y la luz se hizo, iluminando todo el pequeño hall y la sala a mi frente, dejándome perfectamente cegado y asombrado ante lo que vi. Exhibiendo todo su esplendor, un plato de suculenta comida cocinada en casa, perfectamente tapada para evitar su enfriamiento, esperaba ansiosa en un mantel individual, delante de una única silla… Esperaba, por mí…_

_No pude evitar que mi boca se abriera ante el asombro, así como mis ojos parecían dos perfectos círculos… y allí en el sofá, se hallaba la obradora de todo eso._

_Su cuerpo yacía acurrucado cual bebé en el sofá de cuero negro de mi salón, con las manos encogidas también a la altura de su pecho, sujetando algo al parecer… y su pecho subía y bajaba, dormida plácidamente, así como su rostro estaba relajado y con los ojos cerrados._

_Aquella visión provocó que de nuevo aquel reconfortante y extraño calor recorriera mi cuerpo… e hiciera latir a mi corazón, como nunca antes. Extasiado, me acerqué con pasos sigilosos, deteniéndome primero ante aquella comida- en verdad tenía muy buena pinta- pero pronto devolví mi atención a ella… mas hubo algo que la captó por completo…_

_Fijé mi vista en sus ojos cerrados… y en aquel leve reflejo de humedad que de ellos bajaba… agua… agua salada… lágrimas._

_Mi corazón se estranguló de tal manera, que tuve que ahogar un gemido de dolor. Era idiota, estaba asegurado… ¡¿cómo le había hecho eso a ella?! Es cierto que apenas la conozco, pero no se lo merece, no después que había jurado devolverle la sonrisa que a mí me habían robado. Tendría que haberla avisado… verla así, esperándome hasta quedar dormida y este dolor en mi pecho son una agonía… una jamás sentida…_

_El viento se coló en la habitación, seguramente por la ventaba abierta de la pared opuesta y me recordó lo fría que estaba la noche. Sin dudarlo reaccioné, y me moví a buscar una manta. Se la eché por encima, incapaz de moverla y despertarla de su, por fin, tranquilo sueño… y mi corazón no dejaba de latir en su gozo… Ella me hacía sentir así, ella me está haciendo feliz de nuevo… Eso no podía permitírmelo… no de nuevo…_

_Pero entonces hubo algo que me dejó estático en el sitio como una columna, una columna bien fría de mármol… Antes de retirar mi cuerpo inclinado hacia el suyo, un susurro cruzó la habitación con una tonalidad dulce… un susurro de un ángel…_

_- Edward…_

_La miré, temí saberme descubierto, pero ella dormía profundamente… soñando conmigo… Mi corazón retumbó en todo mi cuerpo, creando una sensación de éxtasis totalmente nueva y… maravillosa… Entonces lo supe:_

_No podía seguir ignorándola por más tiempo._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

N.A: y aquí estoy yo con un nuevo fic de Twilight, "Heart's Predestination"

Si, ya lo sé, estoy loca por abrir tantos fics y que tendría que terminar algunos antes de abrir otros, pero no me pude resistir jeje -.-U. Ah! Y antes de nada, decir que **este fic está totalmente dedicado a las chicas twilighters de Sevilla, ya que el fic se me ocurrió en nuestra primera quedada oficial.**

Vaya, vaya… el **Summary** lo dice todo o casi todo verdad? Porque el prefacio deja espacio a varias dudas (varias muchas xd) Esta vez he decidido poner una escena medio extensa para que se entendiera algo más. Podríamos decir, que esta escena es el momento crucial, el momento del cambio, pero yo no digo nada, vosotros pensad lo que queráis. Ah si! Es un Todos Humanos, mi primer AU de Twilight

Espero que este les guste tanto como los anteriores: _**"El milagro de un encuentro", "Estrella fugaz", "Si no te conociera", "Mi mejor error", "The Beauty and the Beast"**_

Sin más, nos vemos en el primer capítulo, que lo pondré cuando pueda.

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	2. Cap 1: Amargos recuerdos

_**HEART'S PREDESTINATION**_

**Capítulo 1. Amargos recuerdos**

Dejé caer mi cuerpo pesadamente sobre la silla giratoria, soltando un profundo suspiro, mientras reclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás y mis brazos yacían flácidos a mi costado. Hoy había sido un día muy duro…

La habitación estaba a oscuras, ya era bastante tarde y no me había ni preocupado en encender la luz para no molestar ni ser molestado. Hoy… únicamente quería estar solo…

Escuché el sordo sonido del ir y venir de los pasos en el pasillo que daba a mi despacho, así como el ruido de los coches pasando a toda velocidad, fuera en la calle. Aquello solo era música de fondo… el silencio de mi despacho era la melodía perfecta y también, una agradable compañía… la _mejor_ compañía…

Suspiré, por fin un poco de paz con la que calmarme y pensar con claridad. Procuraba siempre tener la mente ocupada en algo, hacer algo por insulso e insustancial que fuera… todo lo que quería era no pensar en _ellas_…

Cansado, cerré los ojos fuertemente, inspirando profundamente mientras masajeaba el puente de mi nariz. No podía más, había desgastado demasiado mi mente y mi cuerpo el día de hoy… las fuerzas mermaban poco a poco, pero de forma gradual. Decidido: terminaría los informes del día y me marcharía a casa a olvidarme de todo… a no pensar en ellas… hoy…

Abrí los ojos con decisión y me incorporé, colocando mis manos sobre los papeles perfectamente apilados, separados en carpetas negras que mostraban cada informe diferente y evitaban la confusión. Busqué el interruptor de la lámpara a tientas por mi mesa, hasta que finalmente di con él y la luz se hizo.

Mi mesa quedó por completo iluminada: siempre ordenada, con el monitor de la pantalla del ordenador en el lado derecho, un espacio grande para escribir en el centro, ahora ocupado por la montaña de papeles que esperaba por mí, algunos adornos e instrumentos médicos, entre los que se encontraba un marco de fotografías… sin contener ninguna en su interior… la fotografía _perfecta_…

Sostuve la primera carpeta y leí rápidamente su contenido, repasando los gráficos y comprobando las reacciones obtenidas como resultados. Conclusión: solo debía firmar el alta.

Busqué mi fiel pluma, siempre en el bolsillo del pecho de mi camisa, debajo de la bata blanca reglamentaria que debía usar; pero al encontrarlo vacío, recordé que acababa de entrar en quirófano momentos antes y que la había guardado en lugar seguro.

Llevé mi mano debajo de la mesa, a los tres pequeños cajones que allí había, y abrí el primero de ellos, tirando del pomo, sin apartar los ojos del informe delante de mí. Palpé el interior en busca de mi pluma, hasta encontrarla al fin, demasiado profunda para mi gusto- siempre la dejaba al filo, para, al abrir una pequeña parte del cajón, cogerla rápidamente-. Pero cuando lo cogí, noté que pesaba más que de costumbre, en la parte de arriba. Seguramente, algo se habría enganchado en el capuchón. A saber lo que guardaría ese cajón; había tiempo no lo arreglaba.

Dejé la carpeta negra con los papeles sobre la mesa y llevé mi mirada al objeto, sacándolo del cajón enmaderado, sorprendiéndome al reconocer perfectamente- para mi pesar- lo que había vuelto a ver la luz del día… Sorprendido, pues creí haberme deshecho de todo, atrapé aquello que había salido con la pluma, sabiendo las consecuencias que tendría luego… pero hoy, que más daba ya…

Dos cosas… dos papeles… dos recuerdos, cada cual más doloroso que el anterior… y todo por haberme dejado engatusar… Proferí un gruñido de lo más profundo de mi ser, que retumbó por toda la penumbra de la habitación que me guarecía del exterior. ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?! La primera vez era un chiquillo de diecisiete años, inexperto y sumiso. Yo la quería… ¡Por Dios, yo la amaba! Yo la amaba con locura… y creí ciega y tontamente que ella sentía lo mismo por él… no que solo fuera el idiota que le consintiera todos y cada uno sus caprichos…

Sacudí la cabeza, intentando apartar aquellos pensamientos de mi cabeza y clavé de nuevo mis ojos sobre mi fiel- aunque ahora, traicionera- pluma. Cogí ambas cosas enganchadas y dejé una de ellas- un folio perfectamente doblado- y la pluma, sobre la mesa… y me concentré en la otra… una foto…

Gruñí de nuevo, frunciendo mis labios y sintiendo la sangre hervir en mi cuerpo. ¡¿Cómo me pude dejar engañar por ella?! Apreté un poco más mis puños por la rabia, sufriendo esa fotografía las consecuencias de la misma… fotografía en la que salían dos jóvenes abrazados tiernamente, una digna pareja de adolescentes enamorados… fotografía en la que el joven iluso era yo… y la perversa astucia personificada era ella…

Sentí algo hacia ella desde la primera vez que la vi. Yo era el nuevo, el pardillo a quien todos podían jugársela, el típico listo devora libros y con buenas notas, pero ella fue la primera en acercarse a mí… y en hacerse un hueco en mi corazón iluso e inexperto en el amor… Tanya Dellwood.

Desde ese día, cada cosa que ella hacía me hipnotizaba aún más… su sonrisa, sus ojos, el vuelo de su cabello con el viento, su voz… Me había enamorado completamente de ella… y un día me armé de valor y se lo dije… Lo que yo creí felicidad comenzó en el momento en el que ella me dijo que me correspondía… Desde aquel día, yo era el chico más dichoso de la tierra… y ella parecía feliz a mi lado.

Salíamos juntos, íbamos al cine, al parque… y cómo me encantaba el sabor de sus labios y la tibieza de sus caricias… era algo de lo que creí, nunca me cansaría… hasta aquel día…

_Había tenido un examen muy duro e intenso, demasiado duro e intenso, el día de hoy y estaba agotado. Llevaba como una semana preparándolo, sin salir de casa ni despegar los ojos del libro y los apuntes para nada… y también, una semana sin verla a ella…_

_Aquello si que fue una verdadera tortura… Una semana sin escuchar su voz, si percibir su fragancia, sin sentir la tibieza de su piel… ¡sin probar sus labios! ¡¡Una semana sin besarla!! Tenía que verla ahora mismo a como diera lugar._

_Como esa era la última clase del día y yo, como siempre, era el último en salir, todo por hacer un buen examen; todo el mundo se había ido ya… el instituto estaba desierto. Así que, emocionado por lo bien que me había ido- creo fue de los mejores exámenes de esa semana- e impaciente por compartir mi alegría con alguien… decidí hacerle una visita sorpresa a ella, llevado también por mis irrefrenables ansias de estar junto a ella…_

_Pero cuando llegué a su casa… me encontré con una escena que creí que jamás en mi vida presenciaría… y con la que todo dio comienzo…_

_Delante de mis ojos, tan abiertos como dos platos… delante de la puerta de la casa de MI NOVIA… una pareja de jóvenes estaban muy entretenidos, abrazándose y besándose descaradamente, como si aquella fuera la última vez… Una pareja de adolescentes de los cuales, la chica era Tanya, mi novia; y el chico era Alfred Miller, mi mejor amigo… o eso creía yo…_

_Me quedé allí plantado, como la perfecta columna de mármol de un panteón griego, sin pestañear, sin moverme… sin respirar… Mi mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, intentando procesar la información que me seguía pareciendo imposible, aún teniéndola delante, y mientras las manos largas de ese chico castaño que decía ser mi amigo, se aventuraban debajo de la camiseta de Tanya… y ella se lo permitía, apegándose más a él._

_No… aquello no podía ser cierto… Estoy soñando, debía estar soñando, TENÍA que estar soñando. ¡¡Yo la amaba!! ¡¡La amo con todo mi ser!! Pero entonces escuché las palabras que acabaron de sacar toda mi furia, reprimida en mi estado de shock._

_- Oh Alfred…- gimió ella_

_- Tanya, ya no lo soporto más… verte con él… con ese enclenque, pardillo y empollón…- la sangre me hirvió, mi orgullo estaba herido_

_- Vamos… ¿no estarás celoso?- sonrió y lo volvió a besar con pasión- ya sabes que solo era una estúpida apuesta… aunque he sacado mucho de ella…_

_Me quedé helado. Aquellas palabras me sentaron como una verdadera patada en el estómago. Me sentí un completo idiota… sucio y utilizado… Me sentí __**engañado**__… ¡¡Me habían engañado!! ¡¡Había caído en una trampa tan fácilmente como un niño de cinco años!! Había caído… había creído todo… por ser el perfecto estúpido enamorado…_

_Entonces los escuché gemir de placer a ambos, quienes se besaban y acariciaban, pegando sus cuerpos, en un baile nada pudoroso… y sentí una profunda punzada de intenso dolor en mi pecho… como si algo acabara de romperse en pedazos en mi interior…_

_- Alfred…- más gemidos con su nombre, más puñaladas traperas_

_- Oh Tanya… eres endiabladamente exquisita y deseable…- lamió su cuello, me estaban entrando arcadas- era impensable que tú estuvieras saliendo por propia voluntad con ese niño rico…- volví a escuchar sus gemidos como un taladro en mi cabeza- Si, fue una buena apuesta por parte de Irina…- otra a quien yo creí mi amiga- pero no lo soporto por más tiempo… Tú eres mía Tanya…- enfatizó sus últimas palabras, sediento de lujuria y la besó con hambre_

_En un acto reflejo, cerré los ojos y llevé mi mano al lado izquierdo de mi pecho, percibiendo como aquella herida lacerante, se abría más y más con cada punzada de profundo dolor, cual profundo abismo imposible de solventar. Apreté fuertemente, tanto mi mano en mi ropa, como mis ojos. Ya había visto suficiente, ya había sido suficientemente engañado y usado._

_Quise salir corriendo, alejarme de allí lo más lejos posible, e incluso hice ademán de ella… pero con tan mala suerte, que me tropecé y golpeé una piedra en el intento, mandándola a chocar contra la puerta del garaje de chapa plateada de la casa de enfrente… y alertando a la pareja que se hallaba sumamente concentrada y apartada de todo. Pararon de comerse a salvajismo carnal… para verme a mí, pillado in fraganti como un espía, más frío y duro que la piedra que me había delatado._

_No se separaron ni un milímetro y pude ver como una sonrisa triunfal y arrogante cruzaba el rostro de quien por más de dos años fuera mi mejor amigo, estrangulándome más el corazón._

_- Edward…- susurró ella mi nombre, jadeando por la excitación de lo que estaba haciendo segundos antes._

_No pude ni quise soportarlo más… No quería seguir allí, viendo como se burlaban de mí y salí corriendo a toda velocidad, sin voltear atrás ni una sola vez. Solo corría tan rápido como me lo permitían mis piernas… y me concentraba en intentar mantener a flote a mi corazón, dejando correr mis lágrimas._

_Porque yo, a mis diecisiete años, había recibido una herida que no se curaría jamás… porque por primera vez en mi vida… tenía el corazón roto…_

La rabia ascendió por mi cuerpo cual mecha de dinamita y arrugué la fotografía en mis manos, convirtiéndola en una perfecta pelota de papel, que fue a parar directa a la papelera. Gemí fastidiado, la herida se había vuelto a abrir…

Después de aquello, había llegado a casa y me había encerrado en mi cuarto, dando un tremendo portazo. Me tumbé en mi cama, ocultando mi cara en mi almohada… y lloré, lloré como nunca lo había hecho… de rabia, de impotencia… de sentirme sucio… de sentirme _engañado_… y por quien yo amaba…

Mis padres, sobre todo mi madre, se preocuparon demasiado. Llamaron a mi puerta durante interminables horas, que para mí no tenían sentido… el tiempo había dejado de correr para mí en aquel entonces. Hice infeliz a mi madre con eso… y cayó enferma. Mi padre se volvió histérico y casi echó la puerta de mi cuarto abajo, hasta que dijo las palabras que me hicieron entrar en razón.

_¡No puedes quedarte ahí para siempre! ¡¡Supéralo de una vez!! ¡Nos tienes desesperado Edward! ¡¡Que clase de hijo hemos tenido!! ¡¡Que clase de hijo hemos criado!! ¡¡Sal de ahí Edward Anthony Masen!! ¡Sal de ahí y enfréntalo! ¡Demuestra quien eres!_

Las palabras desesperadas de mi padre fueron el detonante que me devolvió al mundo… y me levanté. Todavía estaba dolido, herido… y eso no iba a cambiar jamás… pero no podía quedarme allí, les hacía daño a quienes amaba, a mis seres queridos. Debía salir de aquellas cuatro paredes, demostrar a todo el mundo que no me dejaría vencer… que saldría adelante… debía ser _fuerte_…

Al día siguiente, la puerta de mi cuarto fue abierta… y un nuevo Edward Masen salió de él.

Resoplé cansado y hastiado, tenía que ser precisamente hoy cuando encontrara esas cosas ocultas de la luz del sol. Quise volver a concentrarme en mi trabajo, en aquella pila de informes que debía poner en orden cuanto antes… pero me era imposible… había algo que me llamaba silenciosamente…

Abrí los ojos, los cuales había cerrado al recordar aquel tiempo de mi vida y los clavé sobre aquel papel blanco, perfectamente doblado. Sentí un ahogo insoportable acosarme y la furia enardecerme de nuevo. Ya, de cabeza al río… había recordado…

Cogí el papel y lo desdoblé, dejando que aquello que, con letras finas y delineadas en negro, estaba plasmado en él, volviera a ser registrado por mi mente.

"_Te espero en casa al acabar el turno_

_Te amo_

_Victoria"_

Un gruñido ronco salió de mis labios, inundando la habitación y yo volví a hacer una canasta en la papelera, con una nueva pelota de papel arrugado con furia.

Victoria… Victoria Spenser… ese nombre que me provocaba una sensación de malestar en el estómago tan desagradable, que quería vomitar… y pensar que la quise… que hasta me imaginaba un futuro con ella… ¡Ja! Menuda patraña… ella se burló de mi también, y esa vez, yo ya no era un chiquillo… esa vez ya era un hombre hecho y derecho que tenía un trabajo fijo, conseguido con trabajo y esfuerzo durante toda mi vida.

Alcé mi mano y la pasé por toda mi cara, soltando el aire retenido y crispando el puño en el que se había convertido mi mano restante. La ira se apoderaba de mí con cada recuerdo que tenía de ella… de _ellas_…

Después de lo que pasó con Tanya, cambié de instituto y me inscribí en uno privado con residencia. Iba los fines de semana a ver a mis padres para no preocuparlos y, aunque mi corazón se iba reponiendo, nunca volvería a ser el de antes… ahora, solo me interesaba por mis estudios. Me gradué con honores y me matriculé en la Universidad de Medicina de Chicago, a la vez que me iba a vivir a un piso más céntrico, que me cogía más cerca de ella. Cinco años después ya tenía mi título en Medicina, como cirujano.

Comencé a trabajar en apenas unos meses en el mismo hospital en el que había estado haciendo el MIR (Médico Interno Residente) y por fin había conseguido un buen puesto como cirujano respetable… cuando la conocí a ella…

Victoria era la nueva enfermera de mi sección… y desde primera hora hubo algo de ella que me llamó la atención, pero no sabría decir qué. Era guapa, lo reconozco y su largo cabello pelirrojo desprendía un perfume exquisito. Trabajaba duro, se relacionaba con los pacientes y escuchaba sus historias, para hacer su estancia allí más llevadera… me convenció de que tenía un buen corazón… ¿Cómo pude caer en sus garras? ¡¿Cómo?! Quizás… porque llegué a pensar… que ella era la indicada para intentar hacer sanar a mi corazón de una herida jamás cicatrizada…

Un día trabajamos juntos en una urgencia y ella le salvó la vida a un niño al que yo no había podido atender por estar en operación con su madre y… creo que entonces me di cuenta de la evidencia: me había enamorado perdidamente de ella… pero no quería arriesgarme, no de nuevo… hasta que una noche entró en mi despacho y me confesó lo que sentía por mí… besándome… y yo decidí darme una oportunidad más… condenándome de nuevo…

El tiempo pasaba y yo cada vez estaba más idiotizado con ella… incluso vivíamos juntos y me estaba planteando seriamente si de verdad quería compartir mi vida entera con ella… todo… hasta aquella noche…

_El turno de tarde había sido de locos: una urgencia por un accidente de moto. Uno de ellos no se salvó, murió en quirófano y el otro, había sobrevivido por los pelos pero… su vida nunca volvería a ser igual: las lesiones eran muy graves y… había quedado tetrapléjico. Era una pena ver a los jóvenes de hoy en día malgastar su vida por las imprudencias de creerse más guays sin llevar el casco… un casco que les pudo haber salvado la vida…_

_Entré en mi despacho para dejar mi bata y mi estetoscopio en el sitio de siempre y poder ir por fin a descansar a casa… cuando algo encima de mi mesa me llamó la atención. Me acerqué a ella, intrigado y cogí el pequeño papel doblado cuidadosamente. Lo abrí y leí su contenido._

_Era una nota… una nota de la mujer a la que amaba locamente. Ella me esperaba, estaba esperando por mí… Con eso, todo el hastío del día se esfumó con un soplo de viento y una tremenda alegría me invadió… quería llegar junto a ella cuanto antes. Dejé mis cosas allí y cogí las llaves de mi coche, para volver a casa por fin… pero que equivocado estaba con respecto a lo que encontraría allí…_

_Aparqué el coche en mi plaza de aparcamiento, notando que había un coche en la plaza contigua, al que no conocía, pero no le di mayor importancia, pues pensaba que sería de algún familiar de los vecinos. Subí a la cuarta planta usando las escaleras, me sentía vivo y tenía ganas de mover las piernas, por extraño que pareciera, después del día que llevaba… pero al llegar al rellano de mi planta, el cual solo debía girar a la izquierda para quedar dos puertas por delante de la mía, escuché algo que me sorprendió._

_- Tienes que marcharte, él estará a punto de llegar…- era la voz de Victoria_

_- Oh vamos… me has dicho que hoy tenía el turno de tarde y que además había habido una urgencia de última hora, a la que, por cierto, no has acudido…- era una voz grave, una voz de hombre. Ella hablaba con alguien y ese alguien la conocía._

_- Si… pero los turnos cambian… en un hospital no hay nada predestinado…- ahora ella reía, como si fuera cómplice de algo._

_La curiosidad podía conmigo, siempre había sido así y esta vez no era la excepción, sobre todo esta vez. Con sigilo, me pegué a la pared blanquecina y grumosa, y asomé un poco la cabeza… para ver una escena muy familiar y… que me partiría el corazón por segunda vez…_

_Allí, delante de la puerta de mi casa… de mi propia casa, estaba la mujer a la que le había entregado mi corazón- que por segunda vez habían tirado a la basura-, besándose con un hombre de quizás mi misma estatura y con el cabello corto, castaño y alborotado, al igual que las ropas de ambos… aquello no me daba muy buena espina._

_Me sentí herido de nuevo… aquella vieja herida sangrante se volvió a abrir de nuevo, aún más profunda y dolorosa que antaño. Por segunda vez me sentía utilizado… me habían engañado de nuevo… y delante de mis narices otra vez. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando me daba la oportunidad de volver a enamorarme, lo volvían a despreciar todo? Dos… dos veces… no una, sino dos… y ya no habría ninguna más…_

_Gruñí profundamente, sin importarme el que me oyeran por la resonancia del edificio y crispé mis dedos, la furia iba tomando el control de mi cuerpo._

_- James… James, para… en serio, tienes que irte…- ella lo separó lentamente, pero aún así le sonrió- con un poco de suerte… hoy acabará todo…- aquellas palabras me golpearon fuertemente, mi corazón de nuevo hecho añicos_

_- Recuérdame por qué hacemos esto_

_- Le recuerdo señor Speed, que fue idea suya lo de engatusar a jovencitas inocentes e ingenuas para pasar el rato y luego robarles, cosa que no me hace gracia que mi esposo haga… así que…- paró la frase, para pasar su dedo por el rostro del tal James de forma provocadora- ¿Por qué no podía hacer yo lo mismo? ¿No me digas que estás celoso, cariño?_

_- ¿De ese? ¿Por quién me tomas?- fingió estar herido y le cogió la mano izquierda, dejándome ver un pequeño destello que nunca antes había estado allí- Esto que tienes aquí, demuestra que tú eres mía… mía y de nadie más…- basta, no podía soportarlo más_

_Me di la vuelta y salí corriendo de allí, sin rumbo y tan lejos como mis piernas me permitiesen. Escuchaba los coches pasar a mi lado a toda velocidad y no me afectaba, chocaba contra algo o alguien y no me importaba… incluso había comenzado a llover y me resultaba completamente indiferente el estar completamente empapado._

_Me metí en un bar, un antro de los barrios bajos… y allí me perdí, entre el humo del tabaco y las copas de whisky. La sangre me hervía en auténtica furia, como si fuera un volcán activo que acababa de encontrar su detonante… Se habían burlado de mí otra vez, se había aprovechado de mí nuevamente… me habían engañado y yo había caído… No, esto ya no era totalmente un engaño… esto era una __**traición**__…_

_Pero ya no habría más… se acabó, la primera vez yo era un chiquillo, débil e inexperto… ahora, con la segunda vez, ese chiquillo está muerto y el hombre que era, acababa de encontrar su tumba hoy… El Edward Anthony Masen que todo el mundo conocía, acababa de encontrar su tumba. Se acabó, __**no habría una tercera vez**__…_

_Pagué la cuenta y abandoné ese lugar lleno de borrachos, con el ceño fruncido y la furia tomando las riendas de mi inminente acción. Llegué a casa, abría la puerta de golpe y la sorprendí a ella en la cocina._

_- Edward, me asustaste…- quiso acercarse a mí y besarme, pero la aparté bruscamente_

_- No te acerques- hablé duramente- Coge tus cosas y vete ahora mismo de aquí- me aparté y le señalé la salida, sin cambiar mi expresión en ningún momento_

_- Ed-Edward… ¿Qué…?- parecía confundida, pero no la dejé hablar, estaba profundamente dolido_

_- ¡Vete ahora mismo! ¡No quiero volver a verte!- le grité- No puedo despedirte, porque sería poco profesional, pero te traspasaré a otra sección… Conmigo no se juega- gruñí_

_Se había quedado conmocionada con mis palabras, pero mi poca paciencia había sido puesta a prueba y agotada ya, todo en una misma noche. La agarré del brazo, para nada siendo delicado y tampoco me importaba, y la saqué fuera de la casa, cerrándosela en las narices con un tremendo portazo… y cerrando también en lo más profundo de mi ser a mi corazón… para siempre…_

Después de aquello, no volví a saber de ella y me parecía mucho mejor… Había enterrado todos mis recuerdos en el lugar más recóndito de mi mente, creyendo que así me desharía de ellos, al igual que me había deshecho de todo lo que me recordara a ella: las fotos, los regalos, el apartamento donde vivíamos… todo, o eso creí… pero aún quedaba esa maldita nota que hoy, me había echo recordarla…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué precisamente hoy? Quizás por eso… porque hoy hace ocho años que conocí a Tanya… porque justamente siete años después de eso, este mismo día conocí a Victoria… por eso, porque hoy era un nuevo año… que pasaba desde mi _engaño_ y mi _traición_…

Proferí un gruñido de impotencia y estrellé mi puño contra la mesa, no podía seguir allí por más tiempo… Todos los recuerdos que creí enterrados para siempre, estaban saliendo de nuevo y volviendo a mí para atormentarme… No, tenía que parar… no lo soportaría…

Me levanté repentinamente de mi silla, golpeándome la pierna con ella y provocando un pequeño temblor que descolocó la pila de informes, sin llegar a tirarla. Apagué la luz y me envolví en la oscuridad… mi única y verdadera amiga desde aquel día… Caminé a tientas por la habitación, quitándome la bata en el camino y tirándola a un lado, haciendo que cayera, si no había calculado mal, sobre una de las sillas de cuero negro que tenía preparadas para las visitas.

Abrí la puerta, agarrando más fuerte de lo debido el pomo de la puerta, al recuperar un recuerdo nada agradable que me dio otra punzada en el pecho, en el lugar donde debiera latir mi corazón, más solo había un músculo que luchaba día a día por sobrevivir… Salí al pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras de mí… sumergiéndome en mis _amargos recuerdos_…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

N.A: y aquí el primer capítulo de "Heart's Predestination"

Bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo con el primer capítulo y… es bastante larguito con esos dos recuerdos, aunque… vaya recuerdos, pobre Edward.

Repasemos el capítulo:

Hemos descubierto que al pobre Edward le han dado de palos en la vida, a cada cual peor que el anterior. Aprovecho y digo que no es que odie a Tanya, pero en el fic le ha tocado de mala. Lo de Victoria, bueno me pareció acertado ponerla, por que al ser Edward ahora más maduro, su reacción sería más drástica y dura, y necesitaba a alguien así, como Victoria. Ya descubrirán más adelante las cosas, no voy a adelantar nada.

Ahora solo sabemos que nuestro Edward aquí es Edward Masen y que tiene un corazón muy frío y destrozado. Habrá que esperar.

Bien, repasemos por los review: **mitzukii, Mai, zoe love potter, camii granger, elianna.cullen, Shin Gouki**

En fin, solo espero que les haya gustado y…

Nos vemos en el capítulo 2 de "Heart's Predestination"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	3. Cap 2: Pesadilla

_**HEART'S PREDESTINATION**_

**Capítulo 2. Pesadilla**

No, no podía ser cierto… No de nuevo, no otra vez… ¿Por qué me dejaría engatusar por él? ¿No tuve suficiente la _primera_ vez? ¿Tanto así que tiene que haber una _segunda_?

La calle se hallaba en silencio y totalmente desierta. Era normal, a esa hora de la noche, ¿quién podría estar paseando por la calle en una noche tan oscura y fría como la de hoy? Doblé una esquina y pisé un profundo charco de agua que había quedado de la tormenta del día anterior. Me empapé de agua las piernas… y no me importó. Seguía corriendo, todo lo rápido que me permitían mis piernas, ya adoloridas… Tenía que _huir_…

No prestaba atención hacia donde me dirigía, yo solo sabía que debía correr y escapar, aún ateniéndome a las consecuencias. ¿Cómo había acabado en aquel lugar y en aquella situación? Fácil: por ser una estúpida ilusa.

Volví a torcer en otra esquina, una cuyo interior se tornaba tan oscuro como un abismo, pero yo estaba tan conmocionada y asustada, que aquello me parecía más confortable que la ancha calzada iluminada que se alzaba a mi frente antes de girar. Pero ahí cometí mi error…

Me detuve abruptamente. Jadeaba, mi respiración agitada era testigo de la gran carrera que había hecho… y la manga de mi vestido rota, era la prueba de lo que me había impulsado a correr. Me asusté, había ido a parar a un callejón sin salida, totalmente oscurecido, y que además estaba entre dos establecimientos ya cerrados y sin personal. Estaba _sola_…

Entonces sentí unos pasos a mi espalda, que resonaron por todo el lugar como grandes campanadas. Avanzaban despacio, con soberbia seguridad, confiados. El pánico invadió mi cuerpo, mi corazón iba tan a prisa que podría adelantar a un tren bala en marcha. _No tenía escapatoria_…

Cada vez más cerca, ya no tardarían en doblar la esquina que me condenaría a ellos y dudaba que entre mi suerte y el estado de mis piernas, pudiera hacer mucho si ahora echa a correr para salir del callejón y quería llegar a la calle que había visto antes. Abordada por el miedo, mi cuerpo actuó solo ante la incapacidad de mi mente paralizada. Me interné hasta el fondo de la calle, topándome con un alto muro de ladrillo, imposible de sortear para nadie, sin ayuda de una escalera, y me aovillé contra mis rodillas en la esquina más sombría de todo el lugar, protegida por tres cubos de basura malolientes, temblando de pies a cabeza.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así? Creía que esta vez sería distinta… anhelaba que así fuera con toda mi alma. Creí en él ciegamente… y de nuevo solo me querían para su propio beneficio.

Gemí y me abracé más a mí misma. Me tiritaba todo el cuerpo, mis dientes castañeaban más fuerte que el sonido de los cascabeles y el frío de la noche no ayudaba en absoluto, más teniendo los pies descalzos. Seguía escuchando los pasos acercarse, e incluso juraría que acababa de escuchar esa estúpida risa, que antes me había parecido traviesa; ahora me parecía maquiavélica.

No tenía remedio ya, ¿quién me iba a ayudar en tal situación como me encontraba? Todo por ser una tonta, una estúpida… y además por _segunda_ vez.

Me atreví a levantar ligeramente la cabeza de la protección que el hueco entre mis rodillas le proporcionaba y lo llevé hacia el cielo, oscuro y estrellado. Una suave brisa de aire cruzó el lugar y estremeció cada parte de mi deshecho cuerpo. Sentí el frío tacto de algo húmedo en mis mejillas cuando esto pasó: lágrimas. Sin darme cuenta, mis lágrimas se habían escapado de mis ojos y habían surcado mi rostro. Pero ya… que más daba. Por segunda vez… esas lágrimas eran producto de un _engaño_… de una _traición_…

Seguí observando el cielo, deseando que todo acabara… deseando no estar allí, sino perdiéndome por toda su amplia cúpula, fuera de todo… pero entonces la brillante imagen de la imponente luna llena, plateada y perfecta se alzó ante mí… y no pude evitar… _recordar_…

¡¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?! Me dejé usar y engañar de la manera más simple… me dejé utilizar sin darme cuenta de nada, hasta que mi corazón dependía de él… corazón que me desgarró de la manera más cruel… La primera vez solo era una chiquilla de diecisiete años, soñadora e inocente… y jugaron conmigo. Yo lo quería… ¡Dios, yo lo amaba! Lo amaba con todo mi corazón… había sido mi mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria, incluso estuvo conmigo cuando sucedió lo de mis padres… y sin embargo… algo cambió: mi amistad se convirtió en amor por él… pero la suya, que yo creí que también lo había hecho… solo se marchitó como una rosa expuesta al sol…

Cerré fuertemente los ojos, dejando escapar dos grandes lágrimas de estos, que se perdieron en la oscuridad que me guarecía de momento, mientras se acercaba el inminente fin… y no pude evitar, que mi corazón se volviera a oprimir al recordar su nombre… al recordar a Jacob Black.

Era un chico gracioso, abierto, extrovertido y amable. Siempre reía y conseguía animarme en cualquier situación, e incluso me defendía de sus hermanas cuando querían jugar a la muñequita conmigo- cosa que odio con toda mi alma-. Estábamos juntos en todo momento, crecimos juntos y estar con él, era casi lo único de valor que tenía en la vida… pero me demostró que ni eso.

Hacía tiempo que mi corazón albergaba ese sentimiento tan grande hacia él, mi mejor amigo… pero no me atrevía a confesárselo, por miedo a romper nuestra amistad, y eso… si que no me lo perdonaría. Pero un día… ya no pude guardarlo por más tiempo… y se lo dije… Mi sorpresa y alegría fueron grandes, cuando me supe correspondida por él… Nada podía ser más perfecto en el mundo que aquel momento, era la dicha más grande jamás recibida… o eso creí ciegamente yo.

Nuestra rutina no cambió mucho, seguíamos haciendo las mismas cosas juntos: pasear, ir a la playa, salir a cenar, ver una película en el cine, arreglar autos- aunque más bien, yo le pasaba las herramientas, el manitas era él-, y recibir el tibio toque de sus labios era el mejor manjar… Estaba tan plenamente feliz en mi burbuja de ensueño… que nunca me hubiera imaginado aquello… Hasta que todo ocurrió…

_Mi último día de instituto había sido mortal. Creí que nunca llegaría el momento en que sonaría el timbre que pusiera fin a todo, pero finalmente lo hizo… Aunque no sé si alegrarme por ello, en cuanto puse un pie fuera, y el viento ligeramente tibio de Forks cruzó por mi rostro, una muchedumbre de chicos se abalanzó sobre mí, pidiéndome llevarme de pareja al Baile de Fin de Curso que organizaba el instituto cada año… Dios, ¿por qué me pasaba a mí aquello?_

_Llevaba meses recibiendo invitaciones y rechazándolas todas, unas amablemente y otras de una manera ruda, por pesados e insistentes… pero no había manera; los chicos de este pueblo parecían tener un tapón bien grande de cera en sus oídos._

_Nunca me habían gustado los bailes y tenía dos buenas razones para ello: primera, era un potente imán para propiciar accidentes y situaciones vergonzosas, que tenía una fatal consecuencia, sobre todo para mí… y segunda, no ha habido ningún chico de todos los que había conocido, con el que realmente quisiera estar en uno… Bueno, quizás en esa parte si mentía un poco…_

_Como pude, me escabullí del tumulto de chicos, consiguiendo en consecuencia, unas pequeñas raspaduras en las palmas de las manos, por salir a rastras por el suelo de grava del aparcamiento del instituto y llegando al cálido y seguro interior de mi coche. Al fin, a salvo de los gritos y chillidos de todos aquellos chicos sin un tornillo en su maldita cabeza para aceptar un no por respuesta, suspiré aliviada, mientras recostaba mi cabeza en el reposa cabezas del asiento… y no pude evitar que una sonrisa pequeña se abriera paso por mis labios, al pensar en una posible forma de acabar con todo eso._

_Arranqué el motor de mi coche, que rugió como un león enjaulado y muerto de hambre y me sobresalté como siempre. Mi coche no es que fuera la gran celebridad- a veces me preguntaba como aún arrancaba-, tenía los años suficientes para ser el abuelo de cualquiera de los vehículos que conducían mis amigos, pero… nada se comparaba al valor sentimental._

_Mientras conducía, en mi mente solo había una cosa, o mejor dicho, solo cabía espacio para una persona… mi Jake._

_Debido a los exámenes finales y a la preparación del baile, no había podido estar con mi novio casi en ningún momento. Solo llamadas al móvil y correos electrónicos… que acrecentaban mi ansiedad de verlo. Quería sentirlo conmigo, quería sentir su cálido cuerpo abrazando al mío y sus suaves labios sobre los míos… ¡Argh! ¡Bien sabe Dios que iría ahora mismo a verlo! Espera… ¿y por qué no?_

_No tenía nada que hacer en ese momento y Charlie, mi padre, tenía hoy el turno de tarde en la comisaría, así que no vendría hasta la noche. Creo, que podía permitirme el lujo de ir a visitar a mi novio en forma de sorpresa. Y decidiendo esto último, me fijé nuevamente en la carretera y busqué el desvío que llevaba a la playa de La Push, lugar donde había vivido siempre mi mejor amigo._

_No tardé más de una hora en llegar allí desde donde me encontraba, pero extrañamente, el cielo se había encapotado totalmente durante mi viaje en coche- cosa no demasiado extraña, en Forks casi nunca salía el sol-, pero lo había hecho de una manera demasiado rápida, como si aguardara un mal presagio... No le di mayor importancia y salí del coche, encogiéndome de hombros ante ese pensamiento absurdo… ¿qué podría ser malo estando al lado de Jake?_

_Qué tan equivocada e ingenua podía llegar a ser yo. La casa de Billy Black no quedaba muy lejos de la playa y por lo tanto, del lugar donde yo había aparcado: era un simple y gratificante paseo con la suave brisa de la playa chocando contra tu rostro. Pero cuando llegué a la puerta de su casa, rodeada por una valla alta y cercada de altos y verdes setos, no me podía creer lo que estaba viendo… o mejor dicho, oyendo._

_- Si tranquilo Sam, está todo controlado…- ¿Sam? ¿No era ese uno de los chicos peligrosos de la banda que hacía pocos días había amonestado mi padre? ¿Qué hacía Jacob juntándose con él? Esto no tenía sentido- Si, si, esta noche a la hora de siempre y en el mismo lugar de siempre…- No se por qué, pero esto me da mala espina_

_Sigilosamente, me adelanté unos cuantos pasos más de mi anterior posición y asomé un poco mi cabeza hacia el inmenso jardín que rodeaba la casa, apoyando mi cuerpo suavemente en la puerta de hierro forjado. Allí, mis ojos vieron la alta, delgada y morena figura de un joven de largo cabello negro, sonriente y tremendamente ocupado hablando por su móvil, mientras daba pequeñas vueltas por la hierba de un lado para otro… Ese era mi Jake._

_- Tenemos el almacén 5 esperando por la mercancía…- se rió suavemente, como el niño que se regocija de su travesura y yo cada vez estaba más confundida y más asustada. Ese no eran ni mi novio ni mi mejor amigo_

_Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse poco a poco, pero no era por nada relacionado a lo que solía hacerlo antes, cuando estaba con él, sino porque estaba descubriendo algo que no me gustaba y… me estaba desencantando. ¿Dónde había quedado ese chico travieso y alegre que yo conocía? Allí solo estaba un joven de cabello negro cual carbón a quien yo no reconocía y que se estaba volteando hacia mi dirección… ¡Un momento!_

_Escondí rápidamente mi cabeza detrás de la puerta de hierro grisáceo y respiraba agitadamente, porque acababa de darme cuenta que había estado conteniendo la respiración en todo momento. Mis latidos retumbaban por todo mi cuerpo y me taponaban los oídos… llegue a asustarme de que Jacob se acercase completamente a la puerta y los escuchara, y por consecuente, me descubriera a mí, en aquella posición como una vulgar espía._

_Una parte de mí me decía que debía irme de allí en seguida, la sabia voz de mi conciencia seguramente… pero como no, la otra parte se llama curiosidad, y era mucho más fuerte que la que sabía, sería la mejor opción. Así que, dispuesta a llegar al final del asunto, asomé de nuevo mi cabeza por la puerta, una vez mi ritmo cardiaco se estabilizó un poco._

_- Si, si, tranquilo… ¿te repito otra vez que todo está controlado?- por suerte para mí, solo había llegado hasta el primer árbol que había en el jardín y había vuelto a dar la vuelta y a dirigirse a su lugar anterior- ¿Mi padre? Tranquilo, ese viejo estará más sedado que un enfermo vegetativo…- ahogué un gemido de dolor y asombro, ¿cómo podía Jake estar diciendo eso?- Es increíble lo mucho que confía en mí…- su carcajada llenó por completo el lugar, una risa diabólica que me estremeció_

_Ahora sí que había decidido marcharme, aquello había colmado la paciencia de mi miedo, y el pánico había comenzado a presentarse en mi cuerpo. No sabía que rayos le había pasado a Jacob Black en estas últimas semanas… y tampoco estaba dispuesta a quedarme para averiguarlo. Me iba a marchar de allí, cuando hubo algo que me llamó la atención… y que fue mi perdición…_

_- Si tranquilo, el poli no nos molestará…- ¿Poli? La policía de Forks es también la que se encarga de la Reserva de La Push… ¿no se referirá a mi padre verdad?- ¿No ves que tengo a la hija en el bote?- aquellas palabras consiguieron hacer que mis ojos se abrieran del shock- ¿Para que otra cosa podría querer yo a la poca cosa de Isabella Swan?- y volvió a reir_

_Me quedé de piedra. Aquello me sentó como la más vil puñalada que se le pueda dar a alguien sin llegar a matarlo. Mi corazón se oprimió de tal manera, que la punzada de dolor me obligó a encogerme de rodillas y a agarrarme la camisa en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho… era como si algo se hubiera roto en millones de pedazos en mi interior._

_No… eso no podía ser cierto… Jake era mi amigo, mi mejor amigo y… mi novio… ¡Yo lo quería! ¡¡Yo lo amaba!! Pero… al parecer él no… o por lo menos, el Jake que yo recordaba de mi infancia, el que jugaba conmigo y me hacía reir, había muerto… Me sentí dolida, utilizada… la perfecta idiota e inocente chiquilla de la que se podían aprovechar… Me sentí __**engañada**__… ¡¡Jake solo me había usado!! Y había aprovechado el amor que yo le tenía para ello._

_De repente escuché un ruido procedente del jardín. No quería volver a mirar a la cara a ese maldito que decía amarme, aquello me había dolido inmensamente, pero para mi desgracia, debía alzar la cabeza para siquiera ponerme de pie otra vez… así que me resigné, y lo hice… arrepintiéndome luego, cuando ya era tarde._

_El ruido que escuché, seguramente sería la puerta de la casa que daba al jardín, abriéndose, porque de pronto había aparecido una joven alta y delgada, con cuerpo de modelo, ropa extremadamente ajustada y con el pelo rubio de bote. Caminó moviendo provocativamente sus caderas y haciendo que el taconeo de sus zapatos se me clavara en la cabeza como el sonido de un martillo golpeando un clavo. Se paró detrás de Jacob y se tiró contra su cuello, frotando su cuerpo contra su espalda… me entraron arcadas._

_- Si, allí estaré Sam- se despidió y en ese momento despegó el teléfono de su oreja y lo cerró, cortando la llamada_

_- ¿Todavía tienes que seguir con esto?- tenía una voz chillona como las de las malas de las películas- No me gusta verte con esa sosa y simple niñata- comenzó a besarle el cuello, con sus labios pintados de rojo pasión_

_Por otra parte, mi novio solamente se volteó y la agarró de la cintura, acariciando toda su piel desnuda, pues llevaba un top bastante pequeño._

_- Vamos, si sabes que solo me pones tú…- había que reconocerlo, tenía voz sexy cuando sabía usarla_

_Entonces la besó con pasión, cosa que nunca había hecho conmigo, con tal intensidad, que se me estaba revolviendo el estómago por la manera en que se comían con caricias furtivas… eso fue todo lo que pude soportar._

_Me levanté de un saltó y comencé a correr calle abajo, aún a sabiendas de que podría atropellarme alguien, por ir por medio de la carretera. Mis lágrimas ya mojaban toda mi cara y algunas caían directamente al suelo, pero no me importaba… lo único que hacía era intentar que mi corazón siguiera latiendo entre el mar de trozos en los que se había roto… hasta que mis piernas flaquearon y caí contra el suelo, sin moverme más, llorando._

_Porque aquella era la primera vez que lloraba por amor… porque aquella era la primera vez que tenía una herida tan sangrante que no se curaría jamás… porque aquella era la primera vez… que me habían roto el corazón…_

Me abracé a mi misma más fuerte aún, sintiendo aquella corriente que me estremecía al volver a recordar todo… y también, para intentar ahogar el gemido que de mis labios quería salir, en un vano intento por permanecer oculta. Pero ya daba igual, los pasos seguían allí, acercándose y yo… había vuelto a recordar, el motivo por el cual, la herida que se había abierto de nuevo en mi corazón, había sido hecha…

Después de aquello, llegué a casa y me encerré en mi cuarto a cal y canto. Mi almohada fue testigo de todas las lágrimas derramadas por culpa de quien yo creí mi amigo. No recuerdo- ni quiero hacerlo- cuanto tiempo me llevé entre la oscuridad de las cuatro paredes de mi cuarto, solo se que mi padre golpeaba la puerta todos los días y me quería hacer entrar en razón con sus palabras… cosa que a la larga, consiguió.

Llamó a mi madre- mis padres se separaron cuando yo tenía dos años, pero yo me quedé con mi padre, porque era muy apegada a él- y me obligó a marcharme a Phoenix, lugar donde vivía con su nuevo novio, Phil. Sabía lo mucho que le dolía aquello, pero… se lo agradezco. Bella Swan, la inocente y sumisa, murió el día que descubrió su _engaño_… y una nueva Isabella Swan bajó de ese avión.

Dolida y herida, me dije a mi misma que debía ser fuerte. Aquello no se borraría jamás, pero debía seguir adelante. Terminé el instituto allí, en Phoenix y justo ese año, mi madre se casó con Phil, se la veía feliz… pero aquello creo que le afectó mucho a mi padre, no lo puedo asegurar, no volví a poner un pie en Forks nunca más. El verano de ese año aceptaron mi solicitud para la Universidad de Periodismo de Chicago, y finalmente… mi vida comenzó a enderezarse poco a poco… hasta que llegó él.

- Bella, es inútil…- dijo una voz soberbia y cantarina- no puedes escapar de mí…

Temblé, apreté tan fuerte las uñas en mis brazos rodeándome, que seguro me dejarían señal luego. Cerré los ojos y mordí mis labios, en un intento por no gritar de pavor… se acabó, me había encontrado.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que fijarme en él? ¿Por qué tuve que darme una nueva oportunidad con él? ¿Qué le hice yo al mundo para que me pasara esto? Ahora ya no era aquella chiquilla novata en el amor, ahora tenía veinticuatro años y un trabajo estable, conseguido por mi propio esfuerzo- amén de otro a media jornada, por un favor que estaba haciendo- pero volvieron a jugar conmigo… ¿Es que acaso no aprendía de una buena vez? James, James… maldito ese nombre, maldita mi suerte… maldito mi corazón, roto por segunda vez… _pero por ninguna más_, si conseguía salir de esta.

James Cooper… la segunda persona que había conseguido mi corazón- y que había vuelto a picarlo como simple carne-. Reconozco que es guapo, hasta sexy, si yo fuera menos pudorosa- su largo cabello rubio me llamó la atención- pero nada más, pues yo creí que su corazón era distinto, pero acabó demostrándome esta noche que no es más que uno igual que todos.

Jamás podré olvidar la primera vez en que nuestros caminos se cruzaron. Pensar que había algo dentro de mí que me decía que me apartara, y que tonta como yo sola, no le hiciera el más mínimo caso… definitivamente, era la oveja más estúpida de todo el rebaño de la humanidad.

_Me dirigía como cada mañana a mi trabajo, dando un pequeño paseo por la ciudad, ya que tampoco se encontraba tan lejos de mi apartamento. Soy editora en la Editorial Meyer, aunque también tengo mis propios proyectos. Los coches creaban el típico embotellamiento en la calle principal y el humo de los tubos de escape creaba una atmósfera sofocante, que llegaba a sacarte de los nervios._

_Caminaba distraídamente por la amplia acera abarrotada de gente, que al igual que yo, se dirigía a trabajar, y contestaba a las preguntas que Ben, mi compañero de trabajo, me estaba haciendo por el móvil. Esquivaba a los viandantes a duras penas- la gimnasia nunca fue mi fuerte, ni los reflejos agudizados tampoco- y saludaba a alguna cara conocida con un simple movimiento de cabeza._

_Todo parecía indicar que sería un día normal y aburrido… cuando eso pasó._

_- Si Ben, ya no me falta mucho para llegar… dile al director que espere tan solo unos minutos más…_

_- De acuerdo Bella, pero date prisa- y seguidamente, la llamada se cortó._

_Yo me disponía a retirar el móvil de mi oreja y a guardarlo en la bandolera que colgaba de mi hombro, al tiempo que giraba en la esquina de la calle de la editorial, cuando de repente, sentí que mi cuerpo chocaba contra algo. Fue todo tan repentino, que del fuerte impacto, mi débil y falto de reflejos cuerpo, recibió de lleno un retroceso que me dejó sentada en el suelo y mandó a mi móvil al otro lado de la acera._

_- ¡Ay!- me quejé y sujeté mi cabeza con mis manos, había sido un buen porrazo._

_- ¡Oh! Discúlpeme señorita- una voz dulce y preocupada, se dirigió a mí- ¿se ha hecho daño?_

_Conseguí un poco de calma al dolor de mi cabeza y pude abrir los ojos, que por inercia había cerrado. Lo primero que vi delante de mí, fue una mano tendida hacia mí, dispuesta a ayudarme. Sorprendida, alcé lentamente mis ojos, para encontrarme con el rostro preocupado y extremadamente hermoso de un hombre de ojos negros como el ónice._

_- Ss… Si…- conseguí decir a duras penas, me había quedado muda ante su rostro_

_El viento helado corría por la calle y me golpeó de lleno en la cara, haciéndome ver que aquello era real y que ese cabello tan dorado como el oro, volaba libre con este. Me creí en el cielo, pues tenía delante de mí a un ser celestial- que tan equivocada podía estar, delante de mí estaba un demonio- y tardé unos segundos en reaccionar._

_Agarré su mano ofrecida y el la cerró fuertemente, ayudándome a levantar del frío suelo, con un suave impulso. Pero entonces su otra mano agarró gentilmente mi hombro y me estabilizó, quedando a escasos centímetros de él… de su rostro. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado… después de mucho tiempo y me derretí con su sonrisa._

_- Me alegro… en verdad, iba distraído. No miraba por donde iba- se disculpó y se alejó de mí, para agacharse a recoger mi móvil, increíblemente intacto._

_Volvió de nuevo a mi lado y con otra perfecta sonrisa, me tendió mi teléfono. Todavía algo impactada, no pude sino volar mis ojos desde su rostro a su mano y viceversa un par de veces, hasta finalmente, con mano ligeramente temblorosa, recoger mi móvil de esta._

_- Gra-gracias…- susurré, sin sabe que más decir, pues no sabía nada de aquel desconocido tremendamente guapo_

_- James, James Cooper- se presentó amablemente- y ha sido todo un placer señorita…_

_- Bella…- dije automáticamente, y sin poder hacer nada, el calor subió a mis mejillas- Bella Swan_

_- Concuerdo con su nombre- rió él musicalmente- es usted realmente hermosa…- mi traicionero corazón volvió a latir como loco en mi pecho- Ya nos veremos en otra ocasión, espero…- y regalándome otra sonrisa, se alejó retomando su camino_

_Y yo me quedé allí, parada en medio de la calle, con mi corazón comenzando a vivir de nuevo, después de tantos años siendo aquel simple músculo que hace circular la sangre por nuestro organismo._

- Aquí estabas…- su maldita voz me sacó de mi recuerdo y yo ahogué una exclamación de horror.

Apartó rudamente los cubos de basura que me protegían, que rodaron por el suelo haciendo un ruido estrepitoso y mi pequeña figura temblorosa y asustada quedó a su merced. Aún con toda la oscuridad del callejón donde había ido a parar, huyendo, pude ver a la perfección, su cara con aquella sonrisa maquiavélica y pude leer las mismas intenciones en sus ojos brillantes de… deseo.

En un acto reflejo, me aovillé aún más y me eché para atrás, apretándome contra la pared que me impedía seguir avanzando, arañando mi espalda con algunos ladrillos rotos y mal colocados… pero no me importaba. _No había escapatoria_…

Rió victoriosamente y me estremecí de puro pavor. Se inclinó hacia mí, sin dejar de sonreir engreídamente, mostrando sus dientes blancos y me agarró la muñeca, tirando de ella con brutalidad, dándome un fuerte tirón que me dolió con intensidad. Quedé pegada a su cuerpo como aquella primera vez… pero esta vez, sus manos automáticamente se adhirieron a mi cuerpo… acariciándolo sin consideración alguna.

Maldito engreído y ególatra, pensé dentro de mi frustración. Sentía impotencia por todo y rabia contra mi misma por haber caído de nuevo. Él… el muy imbécil, solo me quería para eso… para pasar el rato conmigo, una más en su lista… y yo, tonta de mí, me enamoré como una estúpida chiquilla. Pero ya… todo da igual.

- Vamos Isabella… no te resistas…- me susurró con la lujuria impregnada en su voz- nos divertiremos ambos- quise darle una bofetada en su maldita cara de niño bonito, pero su agarre era como una tenaza en mi brazo, y solo conseguí hacerme más daño

Su otra mano viajó por mi cuerpo, sacándome arcadas y más sollozos. Quería morirme, me sentía sucia… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice yo para merecer eso? Por favor… por favor, Dios te lo suplico… que alguien me ayude…

La otra tiranta de mi vestido cayó y este se deslizó algo por mi cuerpo, dejando a la vista el principio de mi pecho. Aquello de seguro debió subirle el ánimo, porque me sonrió con superioridad y ansiedad… y rápidamente, se tiró a mi cuello, lamiéndolo lascivamente y con repugnancia. Gemí, lloré, gruñí, lloré… mi rostro bañado en lágrimas otra vez… y mi cuerpo siendo profanado por mi estupidez.

Pero ante todo, decidí no rendirme. Si aquello irremediablemente iba a acabar como yo temía, al menos quería intentar lo que fuera… por mucho que supiera que no daría resultado. Luché, peleé con todas mis fuerzas- pero obviamente, el tenía más que yo- forcejeé contra su agarre intentando soltarme, mientras su mano libre se había adentrado ya por dentro de mi ropa, ensuciando toda parte que tocaba.

No se cuanto tiempo pasaba ya, yo lloraba e intentaba apartarme de él, de sus manos… de _todo_. Aquello se me hacía tan interminable como el pozo más oscuro y hondo jamás encontrado… pozo donde yo estaba cayendo. Pero entonces, un rayó de luz traspasó aquel lugar… y vi mi oportunidad.

Repentinamente, el agarre que su mano ejercía sobre mi muñeca se aflojó… y yo ahora si conseguía llevar las riendas sobre la suya. No lo pensé siquiera. Milagrosamente en ese momento, todos los recuerdos de las clases de defensa personal vinieron a mi mente y no dudé en usar la técnica más eficaz jamás conocida para una mujer. Me zafé de su agarré y me aparté tanto como pude, lo justo para alzar mi pierna y encajarle una buena patada bien merecida en aquella parte tan sensible de la anatomía humana del hombre.

El alarido de dolor no se hizo esperar y se encogió de dolor, cayendo al suelo, dejándome _libre_. Ni siquiera lo miré, yo solo tenía la vista fija en el frente… en la salida de aquella calle. Como un autómata, comencé a correr, tan rápido como mis piernas arañadas y temblorosas me lo permitían, hacia aquella luz que había aparecido en mi oscuridad. Mi vestido amenazaba con abandonar mi cuerpo, y yo con un poco de consciencia, crucé ambas manos al pecho, sosteniéndolo y sin dejar de correr…

Ya podía ver aquella calle que antes había rechazado por meterme a la boca del lobo. Mis jadeos cansados que cogían aire a bocanadas, resonaban por todo el lugar, pero yo solo quería huir de allí.

- ¡Ayuda!- increíblemente, la voz quiso volver a mi garganta y prestarme su ayuda- ¡Que alguien me ayud…!- pero entonces sentí un fuerte jalón de mi brazo que me hizo parar de sopetón, pero mis pies no se coordinaron bien… e inevitablemente mi cuerpo perdió su poco equilibrio y me estrellé contra el suelo, con un peso extra sobre mi espalda.

- Nadie vendrá a ayudarte… ¿es que no te has dado cuenta?- reconocí aquella maldita voz, se había recuperado demasiado rápido para mi desgracia.

Intenté de nuevo salirme de su prisión, pero su cuerpo pesaba como el doble que el mío y me estaba aplastando. Me dio la vuelta sin esfuerzo alguno y agarró ambas muñecas en esta ocasión- no se daría el lujo de cometer el mismo error dos veces-. Volvió a admirar mi cuerpo con lascividad y se relamió los labios con hambre. Me moví de nuevo, intentando salir de debajo de él, pero de nada sirvió… Se acabó todo para mí.

Su cara acabó enterrada entre mis senos y yo no pude evitar gemir de puro asco, quería que me dejara, quería morirme… quería que alguien me ayudara, si es que todavía tenía la oportunidad de salir con vida. Mi vestido comenzó a ceder y yo ya me daba por vencida. Aparté la cara, no quería ser testigo de cómo acababan conmigo… y entonces lo vi.

Allí, paseando por aquella calle iluminada que yo había rechazado en un principio, la sombra de una figura humana se dejaba ver ligeramente… una _oportunidad_. Sentí la esperanza y mis fuerzas renacer de las cenizas de mi cuerpo y forcejeé con todas mis fuerzas, quejándome, ante la nueva incapacidad de hablar, intentando llamar su atención… y al parecer lo conseguí.

Justo en el instante en que volví a girar mi cara hacia su dirección, la figura se detenía bajo la luz de la farola, dejándome ver el cuerpo de piel pálida y reluciente de un hombre de aspecto desgarbado, con el cabello de un color entre el castaño y el dorado, con un matiz de rojo, desordenado, pero aún así, bien peinado… y sus ojos clavados en los míos… Verdes como dos esmeraldas.

_Un ángel_… fue mi pensamiento

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

N.A: y aquí por fin, el capítulo 2 de "Heart's Predestination"

Bueno, bueno… aquí de vuelta, esta vez tardé algo menos, pero no sé cuanto tardaré para el siguiente. Aunque no se quejarán, que también es larguito el capítulo… pero por dios, hasta yo me doy de golpes, pobre Bella, como la puse.

Repasemos el capítulo:

La perspectiva ha cambiado y ahora es Bella quien nos ha contado sus pequeños desamores (de pequeños tienen pocos). Lo siento por quien sea fan de Jacob, no es que me caiga mal el chaval ni nada, pero esta vez le tocó de malo, y James… bueno, James es James jeje, como siempre, de malo. Y para rematar el capítulo… lo que todo el mundo quería, nuestro querido ángel hizo su aparición en escena. Más adelante se verán las cosas, aunque ya hay pistas de la posible relación que tienen ambos (no amorosa, me refiero)

En fin, aquí hemos descubierto que Bella ha sufrido lo mismo que Edward, un _**engaño**_ (Jacob) y una _**traición**_ (James), volverán a creer ambos en el amor… _una tercera vez_?

Los review ahora: **Shin Gouki** (nii-chan, cuidado con los nombres), **kiria, nonblondes, Mari-cullen, taniiah, Annie Potter Cullen** (por cierto, bienvenida a fanfiction), **mitzukii, Hakura-Haku** (mas golpes? Pues si casi me matas con ese, con este…), **camii granger, Brujita 16** (nee-chan, 10 minutos O.O record xd)

Bueno, pues, eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y… ya si, en el siguiente capítulo se encontraran al fin (eso es un adelanto, no suelo darlos)

Nos vemos en el capítulo 3 de "Heart's Predestination"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


End file.
